Document processing systems for processing documents which had been faxed or scanned onto the system and having character recognition capability is well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,491,725; 4,616,,854; 4,667,292; 4,858,121; 4,937,439; 5,023,435; and 5,070,452.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,309 appears to disclose a scanning mechanism for scanning documents and having a reject pocket 28 to reject unintelligible documents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,538 discloses a manual processing override for manually processing documents due to abnormalities which is then re-entered into the processing system.
None of the references identified hereinabove, discloses a document processing system which can process documents received by facsimile or by scanning means, and is modularly expandable and further having capability for correcting unintelligible characters.
Finally, it is well known in the computer industry to use so called parity bits as a means to ensure the accuracy of data bits written to or read from a medium. The parity bits serve as a check on the data bits.
However, heretofore, the prior art does not disclose any method or apparatus to check the accuracy of the printed characters transmitted, by, for example, facsimile.